Beachside Talk
by KayyyReneee
Summary: Brooke and Nathan talk on the beach while a party's going on around them.....oneshot for now....readers decide if its continued!
1. Chapter 1

**Beachside Talk**

**Brooke/Nathan**

She had probably drunk too much and shouldn't be alone right now but she didn't care. She didn't know what lead her to come down to the beach but she was glad she did. The sound of the waves hitting the shore seemed to calm her down. Off in the distance she could still hear the party that drove her away going on full force. She sighed stretching her body out. Sometimes she just needed to get out and breathe, to get away from it all. She had been sitting at the edge of the water for a good hour. The tide had come in and the water was slapping against her bare legs causing her skirt to be soaked, but she didn't care. She put her hands in the wet sand taking a handful then letting them slide through her fingers. She loved the feel of the sand sliding through it was so soothing and relaxing. She turned and looked back from the direction she came from and wondered if any of her friends were out looking for her or if they assumed she was off just being another drunken easy lay. At that point she didn't care anymore as long as she no longer had to see him. Him who broke her heart and didn't even realize it. Him who moved on with her best friend without thinking about how it might make her feel. Him who lost the best thing he'd ever had and would one day realize it but it would be too late. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out another long sigh. She finally lost control and let her tears fall. She sat there another 30 minutes when the wind started to pick up. She hugged herself tighter trying to warm up. She was freezing but couldn't bring herself to move. A wave came in and the cold water slapped against her legs sending a shiver up her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her knees to her chest wishing the wind would stop, because she couldn't go back to that party not now.

"Brooke?" A very masculine voice asked with concern. She knew that voice it was one she wasn't really good friends with but always knew she could count on. All she had wanted was to be alone but for some reason when she heard his voice she was relieved and glad that he was here. She looked up at him with a tear streaked face and tears on the brim of her eye lids that he could barely make out in the moonlight. He studied her face. She was truly broken and for the first time since he had known Brooke he felt like this was the first time he was really seeing her vulnerable and raw.

"Nathan." Brooke whispered at the tears started falling again. She no longer cared who was around or saw them. The tough Brooke Davis was gone and now all she wanted was a friend.

"Shhhhh." He said sitting down beside her and taking her into a hug. "It'll be ok." He said trying to comfort her and rubbing her back.

"No it want!" She cried.

"Brooke what's wrong?" He asked pulling away to look at her. He'd only seen Brooke cry three other times in her life, the first being when Luke broke up wit her the first time for Peyton. The he saw her crying at his Uncle Keith's funeral. Which was understandable, Keith was like a father to her when hers wasn't around. The last time he saw her cry was when she found out what had conspired for the second time between his brother and her best friend. That had been 7 months ago and a lot had happened since then. Brooke had forgiven the two and continued to be friends with them. Haley had gone back on tour and it had been hard on everyone. Brooke turned to Rachel, which no one liked because all that seemed to come from that was Brooke getting into trouble. Nathan took her departure surprisingly well; he just wished he hadn't remarried her. It just made the divorce papers look stupid. Lucas turned to Peyton and they had announced recently that Peyton was 5 months pregnant and that they were planning on getting married. Nathan had a feeling that's where these tears were coming from.

"I just don't understand why it hurts so much." Brooke said.

"Why what hurts so much?" Nathan asked wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Why after 7 months seeing them together and happy still hurts. I just want them to feel some kind of pain like I do. I know I should be happy for them but I'm not, I guess I'm being selfish for being caught up in my own feelings."

"I don't think your being selfish and it's ok to still have feelings. That was supposed to be you with Lucas happy, pregnant, getting married not Peyton. I understand that but I wish you would understand that there are some guys out there that really care about you and could really love you." Nathan said sincerely.

"Nathan's that's sweet but not true. The only thing guys are interested in when it comes to Brooke Davis is SEX!!! All any guy ever wanted from me was to find out if I'm really as good as everyone says I am." Brooke said as a fresh batch of tears started.

"Brooke that's not true there are some really great guys out there." Nathan tried stressing to her.

"Oh yeah, well what's being said in the locker room about me? What's being said when I'm not around?" Brooke asked testing him.

Nathan was thing about what to say he didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset her. The truth was that the guys always talked about how easy Brooke was. But If Nathan was around to hear it he put a stop to it automatically.

"Nathan before you come up with some stupid lie I want you tell me the truth." Brooke said wiping her own tears away furiously.

"Fine Brooke guys do say that but you know what, I always stop them and tell them they don't know Brooke Davis, and if I ever hear them talking about you or to you I'll make there life hell."

"Nathan I don't even know how that rumor got started. To tell you the truth I've only had sex with like 5 people. It so unfair."

"I know it is Brooke, but there are some guys out there who do care about you."

"No Nathan, I really don't think there is."

"Brooke trust me. There are some good guys out there."

"Well it's not the one I want." She told him pouting, "The one I want is-"She was cut of by Nathan's anger saying

"Is a jerk. When are you going to realize that Lucas is a jerk! God Brooke I wish you would just open your eyes, because there's a really great guy sitting right in front of you who would love a shot with Brooke Davis! And I know how to treat you, I wouldn't do what Lucas did to you, I just wish you could see that." Nathan said standing up. "And when you come to your senses I'll be right her waiting." He bent down and captured her lips with his. It was a sweet simple kiss. He pulled away and whispered, "Don't let it slip away." Nathan walked back down the beach leaving Brooke speechless lightly toughing her tingling lips. Nathan Scott had just kissed her!

**ok for now this is a one-shot but if yall think i should continue i will.....i want know what to do unless you press the little review button and let me know what you think!!!! if your confused or have any questions let know!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beachside Talk

Chapter 2:

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and hits. It made my day to wake up Saturday morning and to see all of the response. It was truly amazing to see it all. I'm so glad that everyone loves it and wants it to continue! I'd like to make a special shout out to Whiterose0925 your review was especially nice and up lifting. It really made me want to continue. Just to clear something up the party from chapter one was a graduation party. So I think that's pretty much it. Thanks for dealing with this note and on to the story!**

**LAST TIME:  
**

"_Well it's not the one I want." She told him pouting, "The one I want is-"She was cut of by Nathan's anger saying_

"_Is a jerk. When are you going to realize that Lucas is a jerk! God Brooke I wish you would just open your eyes, because there's a really great guy sitting right in front of you who would love a shot with Brooke Davis! And I know how to treat you, I wouldn't do what Lucas did to you, I just wish you could see that." Nathan said standing up. "And when you come to your senses I'll be right her waiting." He bent down and captured her lips with his. It was a sweet simple kiss. He pulled away and whispered, "Don't let it slip away." Nathan walked back down the beach leaving Brooke speechless lightly toughing her tingling lips. Nathan Scott had just kissed her! _

'Oh my God! Did I miss something?' Brooke thought to herself. 'Nathan Scott just declared his love for me. Since when does he love me? But wait that's a good thing right? Brooke pull yourself together you can't let this get away!' Brooke jumped up.

"NATHAN!" She screamed as she took off in the direction he came from.

"Nathan wait!" Brooke said as she reached him out of breath, partly from running, partly from excitement. Nathan turned and saw Brooke bent over catching her breath.

"Did you mean it?" She asked in between sucking air.

"Did I mean what?" He asked looking down at her.

"What you said about loving me and that you could treat me better than Lucas?" Because if you do then I want to be with you too, but if you're not in it 100% then I don't want to waste my time. I don't think I could take anymore heart break." Brooke explained.

"Brooke, of course I meant it! I'd do anything for you! I'm here 100%. I don't want to break your heart I just want to love you." Nathan said to her as tears formed in her eyes for like the tenth time that night.

"Good! Cause I want to love you too!" Brooke said jumping up and wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck.

"I want you to love me too!" he said before taking her lips into his. The kiss was long and passionate. Nathan scooped Brooke up and took them both to the ground without even breaking the kiss. The kiss started getting intense and Brooke went for the hem of Nathan's shirt.

"Brooke wait." Nathan said pulling away.

"What?!" Brooke said taking his lips once again.

"Babe stop for a second." Nathan laughed pulling away again. Brooke looked at him pouting. God, her pout was already getting to him.

"Nathan." Brooke said dragging out his name, "What is it?" Brooke said with her bottom lip out.

"God that pout has already drawn me in." He said kissing her eye lid, "Brooke I just want us, our relationship to be different." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "I mean we just got together 10 minutes ago and were already about to rip each others clothes off. All of our other relationships were screwed up and I think it's because we had sex to early. I want our relationship to be special and not about sex." He said kissing her forehead. Brooke looked up at him.

"Wow! I'm pretty sure no guy has ever stopped me before. Most of the times there like go faster." Brooke said stunned.

Well I'm not any guy am I?" Nathan said relaxing in the sand. Brooke did the same resting her head on his chest. "I'm your guy and as your guy I'm going to treat you right, I want our first time to be special. Not some drunken mess in the sand that we're not going to remember in the morning."

"Thank you Nathan. I'm glad you not like any other guy. You're so different. I feel comfortable around you. Like I can be myself, no worries. With Lucas I always felt like I was on my toes, like I wasn't smart enough for him, and I always felt like I was competing for his attention and affection with Peyton. Ha, guess I was and lost."

"I feel the same way." Nathan said putting his arm around Brooke and bringing her tighter to him. "I felt like with Haley she was always looking down at me. It's like she only saw me for a stupid jock. But I'm more than a jock, and with you I feel like you understand and I'm not pressured so much to be something I'm not."

"You want to know a secret?" Brooke asked

"Yeah sure what is it?" Nathan asked turning to face her better.

"You've got to promise not to laugh or hold it against me."

"Deal"

"When you and Peyton started dating I had the biggest crush on you. I was mad at her for months." Brooke chuckled.

"Wow, really?" Nathan asked

"Yeah silly huh?" Brooke blushed

"Not really. You want to know a secret?" Nathan asked mimicking her question from earlier.

"Ok sure." Brooke laughed.

"I only dated Peyton to get to you." Nathan winced then continued, "Then you started dating Lucas so I stared dating Haley. At first it was to get back at Lucas for taking you, but then I actually loved her. I guess you should never date anyone out of spite, cause it won't last." He told her.

"Good rule to live by. God we were so stupid." She said in frustration "I can't believe we missed all the signals. We could have avoid a lot of heart ache if we we're just honest with each other from the start of things."

"Yeah well there's a reason for everything. I learned to stop questioning it and to go with the flow. Everything works out in the end. Sometimes it just takes longer than wanted."

"I guess so." Brooke said, "Before Haley and Lucas, we were selfish, bitchy, people. Now we actually have hearts. I guess it was a good thing."

"There ya go. So what's Brooke Davis doing now that graduation is over?"

"I was supposed to go to L.A. with Peyton for the summer but I don't think we'll be doing that anymore. I would just go but I don't think I could last a summer with just my mom and dad. So I have no clue now. What are you doing?"

"I plan on hanging out at the beach house for a little while. Maybe drive to Charleston you know just chill. Then I'm going to head up to Duke about a month before school starts to get settled in and get a fill of basketball before all the worries of school start. Did you apply to Duke for cheering?" Nathan asked her hoping they'd get to go to the same school together. He really didn't want this to be just a summer romance. For him this was more than that.

"Actually I did, I also applied to Clemson, USC, Charleston, Charlotte, and even UNC although I hate them and USC."

"SO did you get into any of them?"

"Well that's the problem I don't know. I've got all 6 letters sitting on my kitchen table just waiting to be opened. I'm just scared to open them. I mean what if I don't get in to any of them, or worst I get into all of them. I already know I'd pick Duke. But I was really good at high school, what if I can't handle college and I flunk out."

"Oh come on Brooke. Are you serious? You have nothing to worry about; you more thank likely will have to decline 5 of them. They'd be crazy not to want you. You were captain of a cheer squad with no instructor so you had to come up with everything. Your routine won Classic 3 years in a row. And you went to Nationals and cleaned house, any college would love to have you." Nathan said kissing her forehead, "And for keeping up, you have more determination than anyone I know. You'll do just fine."

"I guess your right!" Brooke said with regained confidence, "I'm Brooke Davis, I'm the best there ever was. Any school would be honored to have me!"

"Haha, full of yourself much?" Brooke hit him playfully in the arm.

"I'm just speaking the truth." She yawned.

"Yes you were." Nathan stretched out and Brooke curled up next to him.

"This is nice being here in this moment." She said kissing his chest.

"Yeah it is I'm glad your mine Brooke Davis!" Nathan said.

"And I'm glad your mine Nathan Scott!" Brooke said before they drifted into a peaceful sleep. For the first time in a long there lives were complete.

**Ok I wrote that as an ending, unless you want more which I kind of know what direction I want to go in. So click the review button and let me know what you think, continue or leave it, also I'd love to hear your criticism.**

**Thank you:**

**MileyCyrus13**

**WhiteRose0925**

**notmadatya**

**Cloverx3**

**brucasever**

**gigga**

**fggt16**

**HoesOverBrosxBudsOverStuds**

**bdavisrulz**

**Bjames238**

**PuShInGgIrL**

**KelaBelle**

**fightingillini**

**For your reviews they meant the world!**


End file.
